Petronela
by Eunika
Summary: Miniaturka. Cho Chang. Może trochę niekanoniczna?


_Pairing Cho Chang/Cedric D. Miniaturka._

**Petronela**

Kiedy Cho po raz pierwszy pojechała do Hogwartu wzięła ze sobą swoją ulubioną, porcelanową lalkę, Petronelę, mimo że mama już wiele razy jej powtarzała, że „takiej dużej dziewczynce nie przystoi bawić się zabawkami". Lalka była piękna, miała długie, złote loki, wielkie, szafirowe oczy otoczone falą gęstych rzęs, mały nosek i blade, porcelanowe policzki. Była najlepszą przyjaciółką pozbawionej rodzeństwa Cho.

Gdy Cho znalazła się już w swoim dormitorium w wieży Ravenclawu wraz z innymi najmłodszymi Krukonkami, wyjęła z kufra Petronelę.

- Prawda, że śliczna? Nazwałam ją Petronela, mój tatuś kupił mi ją, gdy był… - urwała, spoglądając na twarz najbliżej stojącej koleżanki. Dziewczynka o mysich włosach stała skrzywiona i patrzyła nieco pobłażliwie i z zażenowaniem na Cho.

- Czy chcesz nam powiedzieć – rzekła Marietta sztucznie miłym głosem – że bawisz się – tu zrobiła pauzę, przesyłając pozostałym dziewczynkom znaczące spojrzenia – lalkami? Jak jakieś małe dziecko?! – i tu wybuchła głośnym, szyderczym śmiechem.

Wtedy Cho poczuła jak gorący rumieniec wstydu zalewa jej policzki i natychmiast znienawidziła to uczucie. Nikt nigdy nie śmiał się z „księżniczki" Cho, jak ją pieszczotliwie nazywali rodzice. Ukochana lalka stała się nagle brzydsza i mniejsza, a cudne loki nie lśniły jak dawniej. Tłumiąc łzy złości, Cho wrzuciła nieszczęsną Petronelę głęboko do kufra, mimo woli czując się zdradzona przez byłą najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Jeszcze tej samej nocy, leżąc w ciepłym łóżku, Cho postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko, by nikt nigdy się z niej nie śmiał, by każdy patrzył na nią z podziwem, a z nie z drwiną. Stwierdziła też, że musi zdobyć przyjaźń tej Marietty, ona na pewno wiedziała, co należy robić, a czego nie.

Po dwóch latach Cho spostrzegła pierwszoroczną Krukonkę płaczącą cicho w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego. Żeby podtrzymać swoje stanowisko kochanej starszej siostry dla młodszych dziewcząt, podeszła, przybierając współczującą i życzliwą minę.

- Czy coś się stało? – spytała uprzejmie.

- Ja… chcę do maaamy! – wyszlochała dziewczynka.

Cho objęła ją.

Tak naprawdę nie rozumiała małej uczennicy. Nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatnio płakała. Płakanie było bez sensu – oczy i nos zmieniały kolor na nietwarzowy szkarłat, a łzy mogły rozmazać makijaż. Już wtedy, jako trzynastoletni obiekt pierwszych miłości hogwarckich chłopców była jak Petronela, śliczna, zimna i pusta.

A kiedy dwa lata później Cedric Diggory zaprosił ją na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, nie czuła trzepoczących w brzuchu motyli, jakie poczułaby każda inna dziewczyna patrząca w te roziskrzone oczy najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Czuła jedynie dziką satysfakcję, taką samą jak szukający po złapaniu znicza. Oto dopięła swego, wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest, chłopcy oglądają się za nią prawie jak za Fleur Delacour. Jej triumf wzrósł z chwilą, gdy dość popularny i sławny Harry Potter zaprosił ją na tą samą imprezę.

- Nie mogę – powiedziała wówczas cicho, starając się, by jej głos był jak najsmutniejszy – niestety już idę z kimś innym…

Ach, jak się cieszyła, widząc ten zawód w zielonych oczach…

Przygotowania do Balu zajęły jej bardzo długo. Była w swoim żywiole. Wybieranie najodpowiedniejszej sukni, pasującej zarówno do niej jak i do partnera, fryzura, makijaż… Kilka razy zmieniała sukienkę, kłócąc się z Mariettą o kolor oczu Cedrika.

Bal od początku jej się podobał. Cały czas tańczyła w objęciach Cedrika, czując na sobie zazdrosne spojrzenia innych dziewcząt i zachwycone chłopców.

Potem wraz z Cedrikiem poszli na spacer, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem na ośnieżonych błoniach.

Dookoła panowała jakaś magiczna cisza, ciepła ręka Cedrika ściskała jej dłoń i poczuła się bardzo dziwnie. W jego oczach odbijał się księżycowy blask i Cho miała wrażenie, że mogłaby się w nich utopić. Nie znała tego uczucia, było jakby odległe, niezrozumiałe i tajemnicze.

Przystanęli niedaleko zamrożonej tafli jeziora i Cedrik objął ją.

- Cho – powiedział wolno miękkim tonem smakując każdą głoskę. – Cho, _kocham cię_.

I wtedy runął mur oddzielający ją od świata przez tyle lat. Pękła szklana powłoka, w której dotychczas żyła, porcelanowa lalka Cho stłukła się, a łzy na nowo popłynęły po twarzy żywej Cho, tłumionej przez tak długi czas. Poczuła niezwykłą falę gorąca zabarwiającą jej policzki na różowy kolor.

- Ja… ja ciebie też, Cedriku – wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy niefałszywie.

A potem w czerwcu piastująca zaszczytne stanowisko ukochanej reprezentanta Hogwartu, dumnie siedziała na trybunach i wyczekiwała powrotu Cedrika z labiryntu trzymającego Puchar Turnieju. Mogła wówczas szczerze powiedzieć, że jest zakochana i szczęśliwa.

Z dawna oczekiwaną chwilą jej wesoły sen prysł jak bańka mydlana. Wyrywające się z piersi od pół roku serce zamarło nagle, tak samo jak zamarła zdumiona twarz Cedrika.

Ranny, lecz żywy Potter wylądował na trawie, trzymając Puchar i ciało.

Krzyczała. Krzyczała głośno, choć wiedziała, że on już jej nie usłyszy. Rumieniec ustąpił bladości, a po twarzy popłynęły łzy.

Płynęły i nieważne, że rozmazał się tusz, a jej nos przypominał pomidora. Nieważne, że biegnąc pobrudziła najnowszą szatę.

Cedrik nie żył i tylko to się liczyło. Jeżeli jego nie ma, to jaki sens ma jej życie?

Nie chcieli jej do niego dopuścić.

- Ja go kocham! – wołała, drżąc jak w febrze, nie myśląc o tym, że takie zachowanie Marietta określiła jako _żal _i _wiocha_. – Cedrik!

Wieczorem rzuciła się na łóżko, mocząc obficie poduszkę. Nagle zerwała się i zaczęła grzebać w kufrze, szukając tego ślicznego albumu ze zdjęciami jej i Cedrika.

Wtedy znalazła Petronelę. Jak zwykle uśmiechniętą, bladą i zimną.


End file.
